Hank
|friends = Reginald, Rosanna, Shmipper and Smabble |enemies = Stan Pines; Gideon Gleeful |likes = Barbecuing ; Fishing ; The Tent of Telepathy ; Pioneer Day ; The Mystery Fair ; The Gravity Falls Pool |dislikes = Stan Pines bothering his son. |quote = "So you want cheese on that, hon?" }} Hank is a minor recurring character in Gravity Falls. He is the father of the unnamed fat boy, and is seen multiple times throughout the show. History Hank makes his first appearance in "Tourist Trapped," where he is seen grilling hamburgers at a barbecue for his friends and wife. In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," he is seen participating in the town's Fishing Season: Opening Day, but before he is given a chance to enter the water and start fishing he is grabbed by Old Man McGucket, who yells at him and pushes him out of the way while screaming that he has seen the Gobblewonker. Later in the episode Hank is seen with his wife getting aggravated by Stan Pines, who is trying to befriend their son in a creepy manner. Witnessing this, the couple threaten Stan by telling him that they will call the police if he continues to communicate with their child. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he and his wife put money into Gideon's Psychic Sack, and watched his show, sitting on the left side of the audience, behind Dipper, Mabel and Soos. After the show he is seen walking out of the Tent of Telepathy, but without his wife. In "Irrational Treasure," he celebrates Pioneer Day and applauds for Pacifica Northwest's speech. He came to the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," he is was seen standing in various areas of the fair taking to his wife, and later in the scenes of Dipper and Mabel going back in time. In the "The Deep End," he is seen at the Gravity Falls Pool in a handful of scenes throughout the episode. Hank makes multiple appearances in "Gideon Rises." First, he is seen cheering at the Grand Closing of the Mystery Shack, then he is seen eating at Greasy's Diner. Near the end of the episode he is seen at the ruins of the Gideon-bot with other citizens of Gravity Falls. Personality Though not much is known about his personality, he seems to be caring father has he comes to his son's aid from Stan trying to befriend him. Appearance Hank is a tall young man with brown hair and black eyes. He is in shape, has burly arms and skinny legs. Hank's outfit consists of a dark turquoise unbuttoned polo with a duck shaped logo stitched on it, a white under shirt, blue shorts, a dress belt and flip-flops. Sightings Trivia *While Dipper begins the series as the narrator, Hank is the first character to be actually seen. *When he was at the Gravity Falls Pool, he is never seen with any type of swimming clothing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Adults